Pain
by niffler238
Summary: 'In regards to soulmates, it is common knowledge that between the ages of 10-17, a young Witch or Wizard may experience pains their soulmate is ailed with, to help bring the pair together. In some cases, this can go on for the rest of their life.' Soulmate AU. Post-War. Murder Mystery. Dramione. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my new fic that I will be working on alongside my other fic, All Good Does Evil. I don't like to have set days that I update but I normally post at least once a week. This is my take on the classic soulmate fic. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have the joy of owning anything. All recognisable characters and places belong to JKR.**

 **Chapter 1 - Birthday Surprises  
**

 _'In regards to soulmates, it is common knowledge that between the ages of 10-17, a young Witch or Wizard may experience pains their soulmate is ailed with, to help bring the pair together. In some cases, this can go on for the rest of their life.'_

Hermione could remember the first time she had read this very extract from the book, A Wizarding History. She'd read it on the evening of her first trip to Diagon Alley when she was snuggled up in bed at the young age of eleven years old, nearly twelve she'd have you know. Hermione had wanted to learn all she could about the Wizarding world after receiving her letter to Hogwarts and her parents had been more than happy to buy her as many books as they could afford. A Wizarding History was a much loved book to Hermione, only second to Hogwarts, a History.

The idea of soulmates interested Hermione more than one could possibly imagine. She'd wonder all the time about when she would experience her first 'soulmate pain'. It wasn't until her Third Year that she thought she'd experienced her first one. There was a dull ache in her arm after a long day of learning, it felt as if she had banged it but couldn't recall doing such a thing. She was in awe, could this possibly be her soulmate's pain?

The night herself and Harry had saved Buckbeak and Sirius of that same year, she felt her second pain. She was in bed when she noticed a throbbing pain underneath her eye, there was no bruise to speak of and she couldn't remember hitting it in the chaos of that night. She surmised that it was her soulmate's pain again. Hermione cradled her upper cheek and felt a soft smile grace her lips, feeling close to her soulmate.

Hermione experienced many aches and pains that were not her own over her School years but none were as note-worthy than just before her Sixth Year. She was reading in bed after a day out in London with her parents when she felt a searing pain on her left forearm as if she had poured boiling oil all over it. That night she yelped aloud as she looked at her perfectly fine arm and then cried over the pain for hours. She didn't sleep well that night at all. The pain lasted for days after.

XXX

Hermione was getting ready for work, she'd just showered, got dressed and dried her hair with her wand, her hair now hung in tight ringlets instead of the gigantic, frizzy mess it used to be. All thanks to Ginny, of course, she'd had an intervention with Hermione about her hair about a year ago and gave her a list of hair taming spells - Hermione would always be thankful for those. Of course, she wasn't one to care about her appearance but it was nice to have hair that didn't frustrate her on a daily basis. Hermione applied a tiny touch of mascara before grabbing her beaded bag and disappearing with a loud crack.

Hermione appeared outside of her very own bookstore in the middle of Diagon Alley. She'd taken a leap when Flourish and Blotts had closed down a couple years prior and decided to open up her own bookstore to replace the much loved shop. All funded from her crazy 'thank you' money from the Ministry for a job well-done in the War, of course. She loved her store, being surrounded by books was obviously her happy place and helping Students going to Hogwarts find knowledge was the most enjoyable thing to her.

Hermione dropped her bag and keys on the chair behind the till desk as she busied herself opening up; turning on all of the lights, starting up the Muggle coffee machine and booting up the cash register. By the time she poured herself a cup of coffee, Ginny was walking through the doors shouting a loud, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY 'MIONE!"

Hermione looked up at one of her bestfriends and shot her an annoyed look but she couldn't hide the smile that graced her lips. Ginny enveloped her in a hug and asked cheekily, "so how does twenty-two feel?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "not much different than twenty-one. You're late by the way."

It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes, "aren't you bored of telling me I'm late? Every bloody morning you say it."

"Aren't you bored of being late? Every bloody morning you are." Hermione retorted, she still couldn't vanish the smile from her face though.

Ginny waved her hands as if waving the conversation away, "pour me a Coffee, would you? I need to find your present," she said as she rummaged through her handbag.

Hermione did as she was so rudely asked, obvously used to Ginny's behaviour. She poured the coffee and dumped in two sugars and a dash of milk before handing the mug to her red-headed friend. Ginny gulped at the liquid before handing Hermione a small box with a red ribbon tied around it. "This is just from me. Harry's going to pop in on his lunch break to give you his present."

Hermione opened the box slowly, just to annoy Ginny who was famously impatient when it came to gift giving. Inside was a delicate silver locket, decorated with a tiny silouhette of an Otter. "Ginny, this is gorgeous, thank you." Hermione opened the locket but there wasn't anything inside. "I'll put a picture of us four in it."

"Absolutely not!" Ginny reprimanded her, taking the locket away from her and placing it over Hermione's head until it sat around her neck, the Otter sitting just beneath her chest. "This is a promise, Hermione. By accepting it, you have promised that you will find your soulmate before you turn twenty-three! I'm sick of waiting! On your twenty-third birthday, if there isn't a picture of your soulmate in this locket, there will be hell to pay."

"Not this again," Hermione sighed, "I don't need a soulmate." Ginny had been going on about Hermione's soulmate for exactly five years (since Hermione's seventeenth birthday). Harry and Ginny had found each other. Ron had found Lavender. Neville had found Hannah. Luna had found Dean. In their core friendship group, she was the only one soulmate-less. When she was younger, she could remember obsessing over her soulmate, wondering when she would meet him and what their life would be like. However after experiencing the awful burning sensation just before Sixth Year, the idea scared her. Something felt awfully wrong about that pain and it had plagued her ever since. It also didn't help that she was one of the unfortunate souls that could still feel her soulmates pain, it hadn't stopped at seventeen for her. She hadn't mentioned this to her friends though, letting them believe that it had stopped just like theirs had. But, no she still felt pains all over her body for no apparent reason, she'd experienced awful hangovers when she hadn't even drank the night before, and her joints hurt her a lot more than was necessary for her age. A trip to St Mungo's had concluded that she was perfectly healthy - none of those ailments her own.

"How do you expect to ever be fully happy if you don't find him?" Ginny asked with a pink tinge gracing her cheeks.

 _Uh oh_ , Hermione thought, _tell-tale sign of a Weasley outburst._ "But, I am happy, Gin."

Ginny let out a sigh, trying to calm herself down, "imagine how much happier you'd be if you were in love, because that's what will happen if you find your soulmate."

"Gin, please just drop it for today. It's my birthday and I don't want to fight." Hermione held up her hand as if blocking her friends words.

"Fine." Ginny huffed out, "but it's coming back tomorrow with a full vengeance!"

Hermione couldn't help but let out a small giggle, she could count on Ginny Weasley to never, ever let anything drop. Ever!

The two girls had been busy all morning dealing with a delivery of a new Magical Cooking with Audrey Templesmith - a best-selling cookery series loved by House Elves and house wives alike. Harry walked in to the cosy shop at midday, calling a merry "Happy Birthday, 'Mione."

"Hey Harry!" Hermione gave her best friend a hug and accepted his big square-shaped, red-wrapped gift. Hermione tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a wooden box, decorated in intricate carvings of trees and flowers.

As Hermione assessed the box, Harry spoke, "it's a Library. Here," he took the box from her hands and placed it on the floor in front of them, he opened the lid and inside were steps leading down to a massive wooden room with shelves lining every wall, a plain desk and chair sat in the middle of the room. There was enough room to have all of her books in her apartment in here, and then some!

"Harry, this is too much! Where on earth did you get it?" Hermione looked at it in awe.

"You have to accept it, it didn't cost me much at all. George owed me a favour and when I came to him with this idea, he was more than happy to help. It's really a present for me, I've fallen over the books in your apartment too many times to count."

Hermione hugged Harry with tears in her eyes, _honestly, what a thoughtful gift,_ she thought to herself. "Thank you so much."

Harry stayed with the girls for half an hour before he had to head back to work. He was an Auror but with the War over and the Death Eaters all locked up in Azkaban, most of his time was spent in the office so they got to spend lunch breaks with him quite often. "See you tonight," he called to them as he walked out the door.

When Hermione got home that evening, she changed it to a black dress, it had a high neck line and sinched at the waist before falling in to a flowing skirt that reached just above her knees. She put on a pair of black heeled ankle-boots to match and applied a layer of red lipstick. She was going out to dinner with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender to celebrate her birthday. Ginny had organised the whole thing of course and she probably had a surprise in store for Hermione that Hermione would absolutely hate but she was feeling cheerful nevertheless.

Hermione apparated outside of the restaurant to a cheer of "happy birthday" from her four friends. She waved at them and walked in to the gorgeous restaurant. It was a new place in Hogsmeade called Baletino's. The decor was very posh, candle chandeliers hung all over the ceiling, the tables were decorated with fresh flowers and the furniture was deep mahogany. A waiter showed them to their table, a round booth in the corner to ensure privacy and intimacy. It really was a lovely restaurant and the food was delicous but Ginny hadn't dropped her bombshell surprise so Hermione felt quite anxious despite the lovely company. Ron and Lavender had bought her a pretty silk scarf that had flying birds all over it. Hermione held back a snort, remembering the time she had sent enchanted birds at Ron in Sixth Year for kissing Lavender.

After paying the bill, which Hermione absolutely wasn't allowed to do - "Our treat," Harry said with an angry stare when Hermione pulled out her purse - they stepped outside of the restaurant when Ginny announced it was time to get the party properly started. Hermione sent her a grimace when she said the word 'club.' Hermione really wasn't a big drinker so she wasn't looking forward to a loud, dark place filled with smashed people. She could not argue with Ginny Weasley and expect to live though.

The club was playing a fast beat as they walked in. Hermione was showed to a private booth by Harry as Ginny ordered a round of drinks for them all. "Try and have some fun, 'Mione." Harry snickered in to her ear.

Hermione bit her lip, at Harry's taunting tone she decided that tonight she was really going to show them how much fun she could be. As Ginny placed the drinks on the table, Hermione grabbed hers and downed it quickly, not even arguing or asking what it was. It was sour and Hermione couldn't help but screw up her face as the liquid slipped down her throat. She'd had two glasses of wine at dinner so was already feeling brave. "I'm going to dance. Gin?"

Ginny tried very hard to keep the shocked look off of her face but she wasn't too successful, she followed Hermione on to the dance floor and joined Hermione in swaying her hips to the beat. Hermione felt herself relax a little as the drink took effect. _Time to let loose_ , she thought to herself. Lavender joined the girls and danced with them for two songs before they all decided to get another drink.

Hermione sat down at the table cradling a pink drink, Ginny suggested, trying to cool herself down before dancing some more. Harry and Ron were whispering to each other and at Hermione's inquisitory glance, Ron gestured across the room where a group of Slytherin's from their year sat in a booth identical to theirs. Hermione looked at the faces and recognised a few, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy. She shrugged her shoulders at the boys and decided to ignore the Slytherin's and carry on enjoying her night. Seriously, what was the point with house rivalries? Especially now that they were grown up.

Hermione finished her pink drink and got up to get another, asking everyone what they wanted. She went to the bar and waited to get someones attention. She ordered the drinks when she felt an elbow nudge her. She looked up in to the eyes of Theodore Nott. "I went to school with you, didn't I?" He had a goofy smile on his face and his eyes seemed a bit glazed. Hermione nodded her head, smiling slightly up at him. "You're the muggle-born that's saved Potter's life more than once, right? Granger?"

Hermione's smile grew a bit wider at his use of muggle-born instead of the other M-word. "Yeah, Hermione." She held her hand out for him to shake.

"The name's Theo Nott," he said as he took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

Hermione felt her cheeks warm a tad at his gentle peck, "I remember."

"Say, Hermione, once you've delivered those drinks I've just paid for to your friends, would you like to dance?"

Hermione looked at the bartender, noticing that he had taken money for the drinks without her noticing. "Thank you for paying for those drinks, that's rather kind." Hermione smiled up at him. "I'd love to dance with you."

Theo helped Hermione carry the drinks to the table. Hermione told her group that he had kindly paid for the drinks, they all thanked him apart from Ron who quite clearly could not grow up and let the past be in the past. Harry shook Theo's hand and introduced himself, even though Theo obviously knew who he was. Harry would never get used to his fame. Hermione walked on to the dance floor with Theo, her hand enclosed in his. They started moving to the music, Theo placed his hands on her hips as they swayed in time. Hermione was really enjoying herself. She felt happy with the alcohol swimming through her system and she was truly having a lovely time dancing with someone other than her friends. It felt nice to have someone interested in her. After a couple songs, Theo asked Hermione if she'd like to say hello to her old school peers. Feeling brave and ready to start anew, she said yes.

Hermione grabbed her drink before walking over to the Slytherin table with Theo. She sipped on it quickly, trying to make herself feel a little less nervous. Theo said to the group, "guys, you remember Hermione Granger, I'm sure?"

Hermione smiled slightly at the group, Blaise Zabini stood up and took her hand to place a chaste kiss on it. _These pure-bloods are so proper_ , she thought to herself. Pansy Parkinson sent a lazy though not un-friendly wave in Hermione's direction. Others that she did not recognise or remember at the table smiled or waved at her. Draco Malfoy sent a tight-lipped nod at her. She smiled at him, hoping to goad him in to a better reaction. She didn't get one though. Blaise invited her to sit down beside him and Theo sat on a stool beside her. She got sucked in to conversations with them about what they were doing these days. Blaise was happily running his family businesses and travelling as much as he could. Pansy Parkinson was working in the Obliviator Headquarters which Hermione found very interesting. Pansy seemed to warm up to her at Hermione's obvious intrigue, she even offered to get Hermione her next drink which Hermione accepted with a bright smile. Theo worked for his Father's company though he said he didn't want to talk about it as it bored him half to death. Hermione laughed at that.

Harry and Ginny joined her after a while, fitting themselves in to the conversations going on around them quite easily. Harry ended up in an intense discussion with Blaise Zabini about some Quidditch team Hermione had no clue about as Ginny chatted with Pansy about some of the girls they went to school with and what they were up to now. Hermione looked over at their own booth to see a grumpy Ron and a bored Lavender. She rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

"They don't seem to be enjoying themself much, do they?" Malfoy said looking in the same direction as Hermione. He had a sneer on his face but she thought it seemed as if he was trying quite hard to appear nonchalant.

Hermione smiled, "Ron will grow up eventually," she waved her hand, talking mainly to herself "forget them."

"Why are you Gryffindork's out tonight? I can't say we've ever seen you here before and we come here quite often?" Malfoy closed his mouth quickly realising that he had insulted the group.

Hermione snorted, "Gryffindork's? Wow, that brings back some memories." She smiled at him, showing that she was just teasing. "We're celebrating my birthday."

"Well, happy birthday Granger, let me buy you a birthday drink." He stood up and indicated for her to follow him.

"You don't have to, I've had so many drinks bought for me tonight!" She tried to count the drinks in her head but found it quite difficult. Answer... she'd had enough. She followed him to the bar anyway.

"One more won't hurt." Malfoy said as he gained the attention of the bartender. He ordered her another pink drink and himself a Fire Whiskey on ice.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Hermione sipped at her new drink.

"It's also an apology drink. I'm sorry for everything that happened during the War." He looked rather uncomfortable and wasn't meeting her eyes.

Hermione held up a hand, "the past is in the past. It's nice to simply enjoy a conversation with you, there's no need for apologies." Hermione took another sip of her drink and assessed Malfoy. He still held his eyes away from her and she could see a pink blush across his cheeks. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit, he was taller than she remembered him and definitely with more defined muscles. His white-blonde hair wasn't gelled back like it was at school, instead it was parted at the right side and layered short. It suited him.

Hermione was about to ask Malfoy what he did for a living when someone pushed in to her back quite hard and she was crushed in to Malfoy's chest. "Ouch," she whined as the same person kicked her leg. Malfoy placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her, when she regained her balance, he let go and nudged the person behind her. It was a guy who must have been around the same age as them. He was in a very rowdy group of men.

"Watch it!" Malfoy yelled over the music.

The guy turned around and looked Malfoy up and down. "You what? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to Death Eater?"

Malfoy nudged Hermione out of the way and he squared up to the man before him. "Watch yourself! You just pushed and kicked this Witch here!"

The man pulled back his fist quicker than Malfoy or Hermione could do anything and punched Malfoy on the nose. A loud crunch sounded as Malfoy's nose broke. Malfoy and Hermione let out yelps of pain at the same exact moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Unexpected Sleepover  
**

Hermione clutched her nose as her eyes watered. Theo came over and sent a stunning charm at the guy that had punched Malfoy and told the rowdy group of men to take their friend somewhere else before any more trouble started. Theo clapped a hand on Malfoy's back and made him stand straight so that he could fix his nose. As soon as Theo was done, Hermione's pain stopped abruptly. She stood straight and looked in to Malfoy's eyes. He was staring back at her in shock. Could this be?

"What in the name of Merlin was that about?" Theo said.

"Not now, Theo!" Malfoy held up his hand, halting Theo.

Theo looked between the pair and walked away sensing that he wasn't to be a part of this conversation.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she watched Malfoy run his hands through his hair as he had a confused look on his face. Hermione watched his Adam's apple bob up and down twice as he gulped. "What the fuck?" He seemed to be talking to himself more than to her. Malfoy placed his hands on her shoulders and leant his head closer to hers. "When you were tortured, that night I felt like I was on the worse end of a Crucio but I didn't even put two and two together." He let go of her shoulders and ran his hands through his hair once more.

Hermione gulped, "on the 22nd of July, you were branded with the Dark Mark." She clutched her hand to her left arm remembering the searing pain. Tears sparkled in her eyes at the memory of the pain.

Malfoy nodded and rubbed his eyes. The gesture made him look much older than his young age. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands as she recalled the time she felt as if she'd been stabbed a hundred times towards the end of Sixth Year. "Sectumsempra," she whispered to herself. If she recalled correctly, she had not felt that pain as soon as Harry had cast it though, it had woken her up during the night.

Malfoy grabbed ahold of her hands, "Merlin, we're soulmates, Granger!"

Hermione's eyes grew impossibly larger as he said the words aloud. She snatched her hands from his and turned quickly towards her table, she grababed her bag, she turned on her feet and apparated away.

XXX

Draco tried to stop her from leaving but he didn't reach her in time. He downed his Firewhisky in one large gulp and stalked back to his table. He sat down and ignored all the questions and looks surrounding him. He placed his head in his hands and recalled all of the times that he had felt his soulmate. All the times he had felt _her._ There was the horrible pain in his chest at the end of Fifth Year. The battle in the Department of Mysteries? The same battle that had got his Father put in to Azkaban the first time. He remembered the burning sensations all over his body when he was at Malfoy Manor during what was supposed to be his Seventh Year. What could she have possibly been up to then? If he recalled correctly, she was on the run with Potter and Weasley.

Draco got back up and walked to the bar, he ordered two more shots of Firewhisky and proceeded to down them in quick succession. He turned to a tap on his shoulder, he looked down in to the eyes of Weaslette. "Where's Hermione?"

Draco rubbed his eyes and replied, "she apparated away." An idea struck him, "can you take me to her place? I need to speak with her."

The Weaslette's face grew suspicious, "why in the name of Merlin would I take you to her apartment?"

"Please?" Draco didn't want to give her the reason just yet.

"Did you upset her? Why would she just leave?" The fiery red-head was demanding.

Draco gripped on to his hair, tugging it in frustration, "look Weaslette, can you help me or not?"

Draco felt Potter's girlfriend assessing him, after a few moments she nodded her head. She quickly spoke to Potter, probably letting him know what she was about to do. Potter grabbed ahold of her hand and walked back over to Draco with her. _Great,_ Draco thought, _Potter's coming too._

Potter nodded at Draco, "what's going on Malfoy? I'm not letting you go to Hermione's apartment without an explanation."

Draco groaned in annoyance. He ground his teeth as he said, "I think I'm her soulmate."

Potter gasped but Weaslette showed no sign of hearing Draco. The red-head looked at him blankly for a long while before laughing out loud, right in his face, she clutched her stomach and bent over in her laughter. Tears streamed down her face, "you have got to be kidding me!"

Draco felt anger flare up inside of him at the girl before him. Potter hadn't taken the stupid look off of his face which only added to the anger. "Why is this so funny?"

"It's hilariously funny," the Weaslette calmed her laughter down to little giggles here and there, "because Harry, here," she smiled a wide smile at her boyfriend, "owes me one hundred galleons." She seriously looked crazy with how wide her smile had got. "In my Fifth Year we both bet on who Hermione's soulmate is. I bet on you and Harry bet on my brother. We were both just joking at the time." She let out another cackling laugh. "This is the best thing ever!"

Potter's lips lifted at the corners at his girlfriend's joy. "I'll give you the money when we get home, love."

"Stop this nonsense!" Draco snapped at them both. "Take me to her bloody apartment!"

Potter held out his arm which Draco grabbed on to only half reluctantly. With a loud crack and the sensation of a hook pulling him by the septum, Draco had been apparated away by Potter with female Weasley in tow. When Draco felt his feet on firm ground again, he looked around at the quiet London street, this was a fancy part of London where quite a few Witches and Wizards lived. Pansy lived in one of these apartment complexes, he was sure of it.

"Follow me, Malfoy." Potter said as he crossed the road towards the middle complex.

As Draco followed behind the annoying couple who had their arms wrapped around each other, he felt the Fire Whiskey sloshing around his body, everything seemed to look a little bit fuzzy and he knew he wasn't walking straight. He should've remembered that mixing alcohol with apparation wasn't the smartest of ideas. He took some deep breaths, trying to gain control of himself again. It would not do, arriving at Granger's place absolutely trashed.

Potter used his wand to open the front door to the apartment building. _Hmm, he has wand access,_ Draco thought to himself, _wonder what Weaslette thinks about that._ Wizarding apartments were set with wand wards; this meant only two people per apartment could use their wand to gain access to the building as a whole.

"What's with the scowl, Malfoy?" Weaslette asked looking back at him.

"Doesn't it bother you that Potter here is Granger's second?" Malfoy taunted.

"Not at all. I suggested it." Weaslette's face shifted in to mockery, "why? Does it bother you, Mr Soulmate?" She gave him a smirk worthy of his own.

Draco let out a groan as he walked through the brightly lit corridor, "absolutely not."

Potter leaned against the wall beside the elevator as he waited for it to arrive. He was looking over Draco with an unreadable expression.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"What are you going to say to her?" Potter asked, a protective edge coming in to his voice.

Draco groaned again and rubbed his forehead. "I hadn't thought that far ahead," he whispered under his breath.

The elevator arrived and the three of them piled in to the small space. They finally got out of the cramped lift at the very top and Draco couldn't be more thankful for the open space, he let Potter and Weaslette walk three steps before him. Granger lived at the apartment at the very end of the corridor. Potter knocked a fist on the door three times and waited for her answer.

Granger opened the door, she was still dressed in her black dress and hadn't taken her heels off. In this light, Draco could see that she certainly looked attractive. Her hair hung in dainty curls rather than the lion's mane he remembered, she'd grown up quite a bit, her curves and chest had filled out, the dress only accentuating those, her lips looked full with the red lipstick she had on. Draco couldn't help but think that she looked utterly delectable.

"Harry James Potter! Why did you bring him here?" Her hands were on her hips which raised her dress up higher, revealing her olive-toned thighs. Draco resisted the urge to lick his lips.

"He wants to talk to you, 'Mione." Potter shrugged a little sheepishly.

"Yes, let your soulmate," Weaslette emphasised the word, "talk to you. We'll leave you both to it. See you tomorrow!" Weaslette pulled Potter's arm, dragging him away. He clearly didn't want to leave the pair alone though.

Granger sighed, she looked up in to his eyes quickly before saying, "come in then."

Draco walked in to her apartment and looked around. These apartments were big but it seemed as though every surface and area was filled. Mainly with books. Draco felt his mouth twist up in to a smile. Some things never change. The apartment was open-planned, they were stood in the living room, slash, dining room, slash, kitchen. A light cream coloured the walls but much of her furniture was variations of green. _Very Slytherin,_ Draco thought.

"I like your place," he felt the words tumble out of his mouth.

"I doubt you're here for niceities, Malfoy. Would you like a drink? Merlin knows, I need one." Granger wasn't meeting his eyes and she was twisting her fingers together, obviously anxious.

"Yes please." Draco said as Granger led him to her living area, he sat down on a green, leather armchair as Granger busied herself pouring them both generous helpings of Fire Whiskey.

XXX

Draco Malfoy was in her apartment, sat on her favourite armchair, looking up at her as she made them both a stiff drink. Draco bloody Malfoy. Why had he come here? Hermione felt lost, how could it be possible that Malfoy could be her soulmate? They had nothing in common. They had always hated each other growing up.

Hermione handed Malfoy a tumbler with shaky hands, he accepted it with a sharp nod and downed it in one. He was predictably as nervous as her about the whole situation. Hermione used her wand to refill his glass.

"So...?" Hermione began.

"So... yeah... soulmates." Malfoy looked just as lost as she felt.

"Eloquently put." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. Going back in to their usual taunting might help the tension a bit, no?

"This is fucking crazy!" Malfoy stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "This must be some kind of sick joke, don't you think? How did we become soulmates?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock at his outburst but didn't say anything, letting him continue his rant.

"We are not compatible in the slightest; we spent all of our Hogwarts years being practically enemies, we never liked each other... How could this possibly be okay?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know."

"You're supposed to know. Brightest-Witch-Of-Our-Age!" Malfoy sat back down and hung his head in his hands.

They spent what felt like an hour sitting in silence, sipping their drinks every so often when in actuality it was only ten minutes. Malfoy broke the silence by asking, "what happened to you when you were on the run in Seventh Year? My body felt like it had burns all over it."

Hermione let out a soft giggle, "Gemino and Flagrante curse from Bellatrix's vault when we broke in to Gringott's." She let out another laugh and continued, "everything we touched kept multiplying and multiplying, we nearly drowned in a sea of burning gold."

"How is that funny?" Malfoy asked with a worried expression on his face. He looked as if he was questioning her sanity.

"We were sometimes so unprepared when we were younger no matter how much I planned, it's funny to think that we actually succeeded that day in getting what we wanted."

"What was it you wanted from Bella's vault?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione bit her lip, not many people knew about the Horcrux's. Herself, Harry and Ron had decided it was best with not too many people knowing, in case the wrong people got any ideas. Ginny and Lavender now knew as the boys had told their significant others. Neville knew as Harry felt it best to explain everything to him as he was so important in Voldemort's defeat. Hermione hadn't told a soul though.

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" Hermione asked him.

Malfoy nodded at her with eyes wide, she nodded at him confirming that a Horcrux was indeed what they were after.

Hermione changed the subject, "why do you get so many aches and pains? My joints sometimes feel like they're on fire." Hermione watched Malfoy's face go pale, his lips going tight. "You don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

Malfoy coughed, "it's residual effects from being put under the Cruciatus curse too many times."

Hermione felt her eyes go wide but she said no more on the matter, understanding that this wasn't something he wished to think about. She couldn't help but wonder though... who did that to him so often that he still suffered because of it?

The pair spent the next couple of hours asking about different pains they had experienced over the years, drinking more than Hermione had ever drunk in her whole entire life. Before long, Hermione felt herself drifting in and out of conciousness, it was definitely time to go to bed. She stood up and felt the room spinning. She heard a shuffle to her right and felt two arms wrap around her gently.

"Woah there, Granger. Which way is your bedroom?"

She heard herself slur on the words 'that way' before the arms picked her up bridal-style and carried her to her cosy, squashy bed. She felt the arms wrap a fluffy blanket around her before everything was black. She'd fallen asleep faster than you could say soulmate.

XXX

Draco awoke to the loud bang of Granger's front door slamming shut. He rubbed his eyes as his head thumped away at him. He really had too much to drink last night. He looked around the apartment in search of the time, it was 8:01am. Granger must have left for work. After tucking her up in bed last night like the gentlemen he was, he himself felt quite sloshed and decided that her sofa looked rather comfortable. He literally fell on to it and drifted off in to a dreamless sleep.

His eyes were roving around the room until they landed on a small potion bottle and a note on the coffee table before him. He picked up the letter, admiring the tidy script.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Here is a hang-over potion in case you need it as much as I did this morning._

 _Floo powder is on the mantel._

 _Hermione._

Draco felt a part of himself warm at her consideration as he downed the potion in one go. The effects were instantaneous; he could feel the headache and nausea lift off of him as if he were taking off his cloak. Draco turned over the parchment to see a hasty scrawl as if she had written the words just before escaping her apartment this morning.

 _Sorry about last night._

Was she sorry for the soulmate thing? Or possibly her drunken behaviour? Draco let out a low chuckle as he recalled the events of the previous evening.

XXX

"It's Draco Malfoy! We have to talk about it!" Ginny shrilled in to Hermione's ear drums.

For the first time since Hermione had opened her book store, Ginny had beat her to work. She had been standing outside jumping on the balls of her feet in excitement with a wide smile as Hermione approached.

Hermione was busying herself by making room on the best seller shelves for a new delivery. She had been trying her best to not talk about Malfoy for the last hour but Ginny was nothing if not persistant.

"Gin, we do not need to talk about it right now. I just want to get on with work."

"No! You need to give me details right this instant! What happened after we left your apartment last night?" Ginny still hadn't taken the stupid grin off of her face.

"We talked, asked questions, answered them. We drank some Firewhisky. Then we slept." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hold up!" Ginny rushed over to Hermione and gripped her shoulders. "You had drop-dead-gorgeous-Draco-bloody-Malfoy who is Witch Weekly's Most-Eligible Bachelor sleep in your freaking apartment!?"

"Yes?" Hermione shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

"You're so lucky!" Ginny fell in to a chair dramatically. "What I'd give!"

"Hey, what about Harry!?" Hermione asked none too kindly.

Ginny waved her hands dismissing Hermione's tone, "I love Harry of course but damn, let a girl fantasise."

"I am not listening to you, Gin!" Hermione stuck her fingers in her ears as she walked to the back office to grab a large coffee.

As Hermione busied herself making the both of them their usual drinks, Ginny peered her head through the office door. "Are you going to see him again?"

"I'd hardly call last night a date, Gin, so please don't make it seem like so. I left home before he even woke up. I doubt I'll be seeing him any time soon." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't be so sure. He knows you're his soulmate now. How could he ever resist?" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione let out a bark of unattractive laughter at Ginny's childishness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Bloody Murder  
**

Draco arrived in his office at 8:35am. Five minutes late, nobody would notice nor care. He sat behind his desk and began opening the various memos and letters. He was expected in a meeting at 9am along with all of the other Auror sub-departments. Something big was going on if they were all called together. Draco worked in the Regulation of Convicted Criminals sub-department. Himself and his team were in charge of making sure that Witch's and Wizard's fresh out of Azkaban kept to their parole. His job involved a lot of tailing ex-criminals, random house checks and regular meetings to ensure said Witch or Wizard was doing their best to integrate themself back in to Wizarding society.

This job was a part of Draco's probation when he had his hearing after the War for his involvement in Death Eater activity. He had hated the job at first, not understanding what he would gain or learn from the role. However, by the time his probation had ended, he didn't want to leave. He felt like he was doing some good in the world and in the four years since, he had worked up to Head of the department.

After Draco had finished reading through all of his mail, he grabbed a roll of parchment, a quill and headed off to the meeting room. He nodded his head at Potter who just so happened to be the Head of the Major Investigation sub-department. Potter nodded back before organising a pile of parchment at the head of the meeting table. At 8:56am, everyone was seated and silent waiting for Robards to begin.

"Thank you everyone for coming here so swiftly." Gawain Robards was a slim man with a balding head. He was a serious man who never let his true emotions show. "I will let Mr Potter here," he clapped Potter on the back, "take over." Robards sat down and grasped his hands together in his lap before looking up to Potter.

"Last night, eighteen-year-old Dennis Creevey was murdered via the Avada around 2am-4am. His body was found in Knockturn Alley this morning. He was found with his wand in his pocket and his camera around his neck. He did not appear to be robbed on first inspection. His body is currently being analysed." Potter waved his wand in the middle of the table and an image of Creevey's lifeless body face-down in the middle of the alley was projected for all to see. "On the alley wall beside him, these words were blasted in to it..." Potter vanished the image of Creevey and replaced it with an image of the alley wall, the words on it made Draco shiver.

 _ **ThE sEconD mUDbloOd To faLl** _

XXX

Hermione and Ginny were doing general tidying of the store when Ron rushed in looking pale and frantic. "Gin, 'Mione, where are you?"

The girls peered their heads round the side of a book case and took in Ron's appearance. "What's going on?" Ginny asked as they rushed to his side.

"This," Ron whispered as he threw the Daily Prophet on to the counter.

 _ **Muggleborn Murders**_

 _Will the Auror's stop the deranged Muderer or Murderer's before it's too late?_

 _In the early hours of this morning, the body of Muggleborn Dennis Creevey was found in Knockturn Alley. An anonymous reader has told us of the words burnt in to the wall beside Creevey's body. 'The Second Mudblood To Fall.' Could this really mean a murder has already happened and escaped the Auror's notice or will we expect to find another body appear at some point soon? More on this story on page 4._

Hermione gulped. Underneath the extract was a picture of Knockturn Alley closed off with Auror's guarding the perimeter. One of the Auror's was shaking his hand in fury at the photographer. "This cannot be happening," she whispered, close to tears. "I'm going to see Harry."

"Leave now, I'll close up the shop." Ginny said.

"I'll go with you. You're not going anywhere alone." Ron said, picking up the Daily Prophet and stashing it away in his coat pocket.

Hermione felt her stomach churn, she hadn't even thought of how she could be a target to people capable of this. She nodded at Ron and hurried to get her coat on. Once outside of the shop, she clutched Ron's hand and turned on the spot.

The Ministry was in havoc; people were running to and throw, there were angry every-day people demanding to see an Auror to understand how this situation could even be possible. Hermione let Ron lead her through the crowd. They got to the elevators and went straight to the Auror department. Nobody questioned them about why they were there, recognising them as two of the people that had saved the Wizarding World over four years ago. In fact, it probably sparked a great deal of faith seeing the two faces rushing to the Auror department.

Hermione knocked loudly on Harry's office door before opening it and letting herself and Ron right in. Harry looked up at the pair as well as the five other people in the room. One of those people just so happened to be Mr Draco Malfoy, of course. Hermione felt herself flush in embarassment recalling last nights events and of course for barging in on what was probably an important meeting. _Since when was Malfoy an Auror?_ She mentally shook herself. Now wasn't the time to think of silly things.

"Ron, 'Mione," Harry appeared rather strained, his eyes looked red raw and his hair was an utter mess. "Do you mind giving us just five more minutes?"

Ron nodded and went to turn away but Hermione did nothing but stare at Harry. She searched his eyes, _what's going on_ , she communicated with him. He shook his head only slightly. _Not now._

Hermione nodded once and turned away, following Ron out of the door. They waited for precisely seven minutes, according to Hermione's watch before the Auror's piled out of Harry's office. Hermione stood as soon as the door had opened. Malfoy nearly bumped in to her, he grabbed on to her hand to steady himself. She felt him descreetly push a slip of parchment in to her hand before carrying on down the corridor. Before she could read the parchment, Harry ushered the pair in to his office.

"Mate, tell us everything," Ron said as he sat down.

"I'm afraid there's not much to tell you apart from what's already in the Prophet. They know as much as we do at this point." Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"You have no possible leads?" Hermione felt herself slump.

"Malfoy and his team are currently going through their files. They're looking for known ex-criminals with ties to Voldemort, Death Eater's or blood-purity elitism. I've got different teams visiting shops, flats and houses around the Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley area. We have gone through Dennis Creevey's flat in search of something, anything. We have absolutely nothing so far. All we know is that Dennis was killed using the Avada and he didn't use his wand to defend himself. He probably never saw it coming." Hermione could see the tears fill up in Harry's eyes. She placed a hand on to his and squeezed.

XXX

Draco and his team had worked tirelessly for five hours, compiling names of those who were deemed suspects. There were three piles on the table in front of them. One which was files to sort through. One which was files for non-suspects. And lastly, one for suspects. The latter was the greater pile by far. Too many ex-convicts were related in some way, shape or form to the Dark Lord, Death Eater's or bloody-purity. Even his own parents and some of his closest friends were in the pile and if he was not sat in that room, he probably would have made an appearance in it also. This was going to be incredibly hard.

"I'm calling it," Draco spoke to his team, "everyone have a break and we'll come back to this pile in half an hour. I'm sure we're all in need of coffee. It's going to be a long day... and possibly night."

His team disbanded, all looking worse for wear. He left after them all and walked through the corridors to the cafeteria. After paying for his coffee, he sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and drummed his fingertips on to the table.

Names were flying through his head. He'd been compiling a mental list of who could be the culprit, ranging from most likely to least likely. Unfortunately, his Father was on the higher end. The thought made him want to chuck up. His Father had spent a year in Azkaban for his crimes before he was let free on house arrest for two more years. A year ago his house arrest was up, Lucius had been able to do what he damn well pleased. Draco couldn't help but wonder what his Father may have been up to for the last year. Could he have something to do with this? True, his Father had turned neutral in the War when it mattered most but that was more to appease his Mother's wishes to find Draco. At his hearing he had said it was a change of heart, he couldn't fight against his equals with a mad man. Not many knew that his Father still held blood-purist views. Draco heard his slurs and racist views on too many occasion, however.

Draco rested his head in his hands. He felt a body seat themselves beside him. He looked up in to the familiar chocolate eyes of one Hermione Granger. She smiled at him, though the smile did not reach her eyes. "You look how I feel."

"Do I look that bad?" Draco said, straightening his posture and regarding her with interest. "What can I do for you, Granger?"

She placed a slip of parchment on the table. His slip of parchment that he had slipped in to her hand earlier on outside of Potter's office.

 _Thank you for the potion._

 _Would it be strange if I, your soulmate, were to ask you on a date?_

 _D.M_

Draco looked in to Hermione's eyes but kept his face blank as he said, "your answer is?"

"It's not strange for you, my soulmate, to ask me on a date, I guess." She didn't even blush as she spoke. "However, maybe the timing now is wrong." She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"On the contrary, Granger. The timing is just right. With everything going to shit, why can't we try for something nice?" Draco smirked at her. Something about his soulmate was definitely drawing him in. When she had barged in to the meeting earlier that day with Weasley in tow, he couldn't help but admire her Gryffindor bravery. She may not be an Auror but she'll damn well need to know what's going on in the Wizarding world. Her world. And she'll damn well help if she can. After she had left Potter's office, he'd scribbled down his note to her.

"You have a point, Malfoy. I'll let you organise the date, shall I?" She smiled at him and this time it reached her eyes. She stood up and walked away. As she brushed past Draco, he could smell her scent, apples and cinnamon.

XXX

Was she crazy? She had walked over to Malfoy after noticing him in the cafeteria to tell him that a date was strictly not an option with everything going on. But, she, Hermione Granger, had fallen for the cocky bravado like those silly bints that read Witch Weekly religiously. She had not only said yes to a date but she had flirted with him. He may be her soulmate but like that meant anything! Loads of people she had gone to school with hadn't found their soulmates, their pains had stopped and they were happy with their partners. No, not everyone was madly, deeply in love but they were happy.

Hermione was waiting outside of Harry's office. She was under strict instructions from both of the boys that she wasn't to leave the Ministry without a body guard after Ron had to rush back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She rolled her eyes at the thought, as if she wasn't capable of protecting herself. She had spent the whole day at the Ministry. She'd brainstormed with Harry. She'd been coffee-getter for all of the Auror's. She'd visited Arthur and caught him up on what was going on. Harry was in another meeting, possibly his fourth since she'd been there. After every meeting, he looked even more stressed. The department hadn't had this much activity since they locked up all of the Death Eaters after the War.

"Granger, what are you still doing here?" She heard the familiar drawl.

She looked up at Malfoy and replied, "apparently I'm not to go anywhere without a bodyguard now." She rolled her eyes.

"I quite agree with that. However, I was just about to head home so I'll take you home, if you'd like?" Hermione wasn't sure but she thought he looked mildly hopeful.

"Sure but I'll have to wait to let Harry know. He may have a heart attack if I am not where he's left me." She let out a small laugh.

Malfoy waved his hand as if dismissing the notion. He knocked on Harry's office door and stuck his head through. "Apologies for interrupting. I'm going to take Granger home now, just wanted to let you know."

Hermione heard Harry reply, "thank you, Malfoy. Please tell Hermione, I will take her to work tomorrow."

"No, you'll be needed here, I'll take her before coming in." Harry must have nodded at that because Malfoy shut the door and gestured for Hermione to lead the way out of the Ministry.

"I don't need a bodyguard, you know." Hermione rolled her eyes again for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Seriously, everybody was treating her as if she was something rather fragile.

"Humour us," Malfoy smirked at her, "I know you are more than capable of protecting yourself as I've seen you in action many times. But, would we really be doing our jobs as chilvarous men if we did not protect you?"

Hermione laughed at his obvious sarcasm and teasing. "Harry told me that you've been compiling lists of suspects all day, how has that been?" She asked, going on to a more serious topic of conversation.

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair, "tiring, in all honesty. We have many, many files in my department. It was a lot to sort through."

"I can only imagine," Hermione sighed. "What of the other body?"

"Nothing yet."

As they exited the Ministry, Malfoy placed his hand upon the small of her back, guiding her to the nearest apparation point. He linked his arm in hers and disapparated.

They appeared outside of her apartment complex and Hermione used her wand to gain entrance to the main lobby. She let Malfoy in after her and shut the door. "Are you leaving me here or would you like to walk me right up to my door?"

He smirked, "right to the door, Ma'am."

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the slight smile that graced her lips. She led the way through the corridor and up the elevator until they were on her floor. Hermione led the way to her door but stopped at Justin Finch-Fletchley's door. It was open a crack but it was very dark inside. She looked at Malfoy and shrugged. She got out her wand and Malfoy followed her example. "Lumos," she whispered. Justin's apartment was in dissaray, his belongings smashed all over the place, curtains and sofas ripped apart. "Justin?" Hermione called out.

Not a sound.

Hermione crept in the direction of Justin's bedroom. His apartment was the same layout as hers. She got to the door which was cracked open ajar. "Justin?" She opened the door and the sight before her eyes made her want to throw up, faint and throw up again, in that particular order. "Merlin," Hermione turned away from the sight before her and squeezed her eyes shut. She heard Malfoy swear under his breath and wrap his arm around her back as if shielding her from the mental image.

Not possible. She'd already seen the bloody scene.

Justin was laid out flat on his bed, his neck sliced open, blood splashed the walls, floors, his clothes and blood puddled on his bed sheets which once were white. On the ceiling, written in his blood were words that made Hermione shiver right to her core.

 _ **MuDdY bLOod StAInS**_

XXX

Draco had called Potter and his band of Auror's after taking Granger swiftly out of the room. Her head had been buried in Draco's chest the whole time he filled Potter in on what had happened since they arrived in the corridor. He could feel her form shaking against him.

"'Mione, I need to ask you a few questions." Potter rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to coax her to him. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Shall we go in to your apartment?" Granger nodded and Potter clasped her hand as he continued his soothing circles.

Granger sat in her green armchair and Draco busied himself by making her a coffee.

"Who's apartment is that, Hermione?" Potter asked gently.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley's." A quick-quotes quill was in the air, writing down her answer on a bit of parchment as Draco handed her the coffee. She held the mug in her hands, warming up her too-cold hands.

Potter gasped. Another Wizard they had gone to school with. He'd looked at the body but hadn't recognised the blood-covered face.

"Did you go past his apartment door on your way to work today?" Potter asked.

"No," Granger shook her head. "I apparated just outside of my front door. I didn't even look down the corridor." Granger finished her sentence with a sob.

Potter placed his hand on her knee and rubbed his thumb back and forth as he carried on, "did you hear anything out of the ordinary last night?"

"I heard nothing, Harry." Granger shook her head, then looked at Draco. "Did you?"

"No, I heard nothing last night," Draco shook his head too. He had been ranting and raving, he had been drinking with Granger, he had been sleeping on her sofa, while an old school peer was being murdered down the hall. He felt sick.

"'Mione, I'm going to be here for quite a while but I'd prefer it if you didn't stay here tonight. Would you like to stay with Gin?" Potter asked her.

Granger nodded, she downed her coffee and rushed around her apartment, getting a night-bag together.

"Malfoy would you take her to my place, explain the situation to Gin and then come back here? It's going to be a long night." Draco nodded.

He did as he was told before leaving a tearful Granger in Weaslette's arms.


End file.
